Solsticio
by fanfics-Ale
Summary: UA - La mayoría de las veces no puedes cambiar tu realidad.


La lluvia afuera es un repiqueteo que disminuye como la voz del audífono a través del teléfono. La radio se acaba de cortar, no por dejar de sintonizar el programa, sino que la señal no soportó. La falta de luz y cómo está ubicado el árbol afuera, cubriendo la ventana de la sala, apenas le permite ver los objetos, desde la pared detrás de la misma.

Las escaleras a su espalda crujen. Intenta ignorar la nueva presencia.

Cada segundo que pasa, agua cayendo a cuenta gotas y por la puerta el viento filtra el aire frío a sus pies. A estas alturas, hubiera partido a la mitad el maldito teléfono en su mano si tuviera tal poder -o si no recordara que no le pertenece-, deshacerse del objeto parecía una mejor salida para no seguir con esto. Sin embargo, simplemente rasga el cuerpo al aparato con las uñas. Sus nudillos blancos por el agarre.

Ella hace que todo le moleste ahora. La lluvia, la camisa que trae puesta este día, los zapatos con periódico dentro, el hecho de que dejó en su entrada una puta cacerola -en este mismo instante debe estar rebalsando-, la dueña de la residencia mirando compasiva desde el marco de la sala de estar. Por su mal humor, termina pensando en todo como algo desagradables.

—Seguiré mi vida sin ti.

Después de decirlo, lo único que oye por un momento es la lluvia.

Cuando ella habla por fin, usa la misma voz de ayer. Y vuelve a surcar por su mente el recuerdo.

Sasha tartamudeando su excusa por decirle que no puede, sin dejarle expresar completamente la petición a Nicolo. Ella alejándose dentro del saco de su único traje formal sobre sus hombros. Pero a diferencia de ayer él no está con el semblante doloso por su rechazo.

Porque ha descubierto la verdad con su respuesta del día anterior. Pasando toda la noche sin dormir, bebiendo y sacando la conclusión tras descansar por casi un día entero. Ha despertado solo al toque de la puerta y aviso de esa llamada, todavía oliendo a cerveza y aros de cebolla, con la ropa oliendo a sudor y el borde de los pantalones sucios. Y la resaca insoportable que la situación no ayuda.

Qué lamentable imagen, la cual ella en cierta forma hizo bien en apartar.

Fue fácil adivinarlo tras todas esas veces que se negó a llevarlo a su casa. Cuál es el problema con presentarle a sus padres, nunca supo, siendo un obstáculo para él nadie más que la joven amada, diciéndole que no es el momento.

Iba ser lo mismo, hasta que consiguió cansarse y darse cuenta de que ella nunca les dijo. Era obvio por qué ni siquiera le dio sus nombres o algún pequeño dato que permitiera por su cuenta averiguar quiénes serán ellos. Tampoco nunca le dejó visitar su casa, a pesar de que ella había venido una vez aquí aun siendo poco apropiado según la normativa social.

Si de por sí la consintió en no decir su relación abiertamente, porque era la primera vez que tenía una, pensó que se trataba de timidez, así que tuvo que complacerla. Pero no, ella lo ocultó.

—No quiero volver a verte —suelta.

Está demasiado furioso para sentir lástima y coordinar una charla privada para resolver lo que dejó claro no lo hará. Ya ni sabe para qué sostiene el teléfono a su oreja con el cordón estorbándole sobre el brazo, el cuello tenso porque tiene la frente contra la pared. Intenta continuar escuchándola pese a que su voz le incordia, pues mientras más la escucha, menos es capaz de entender a dónde quiere dirigirse si exige lo de antes, mas sin comprometerse a nada.

—_Nicolo… Yo en serio te quiero._

Solo entonces es cuando las lágrimas quieren derramar. Por rabia.

—¿En serio? —su ceño fruncido al máximo mientras la imagina presente—. Yo lo hacía.

Escucha su nombre volviendo a ser dicho, mas cuelga la llamada sin dejarle terminar la oración. Agradeció en gruñido a la posadera, negándole la taza de té que le ofrece junto a platicar sus problemas porque no está de acuerdo en decirle toda aquella historia. Como si quisiera que alguien se enterase de esta cosa patética que era… que fue la relación que tuvo. Llega a la segunda planta de la casa.

Le cuesta llegar, mas una vez está en su lugar, da el portazo infantil para desquitarse. Termina tropezándose con la cacerola ni bien da un paso, por no recordar la gotera. El agua se derrama, mojando sus zapatos y pierna. Rumia. Apoya de espaldas a la puerta, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, sin interesarle cuán mojado esté el piso bajo él, piensa en todo lo que significa aquella llamada.

Afuera de la ventana con la humedecida, la lluvia no cesa se intensifica más hasta tornarse en la tormenta que las nubes auguraban.

—AH, MIERDA, ¿¡Sasha, por qué!? —llama a su nombre en un grito que asume no será oído. La cabeza le retumba tras eso, dejándose caer en el catre y finalmente llorando como el estúpido que es por no haber sabido en qué se metía.

Se gasta derramando lágrimas a su nombre porque no quisiera sin casarse con él.

Cuando la noche ha caído, el dolor de cabeza insoportable apenas le permite mantenerse de pie. Mas hace el esfuerzo al cruzar en sus ojos la cajita de terciopelo falso. Tiene el impulso de arrojarlo de la ventanilla del cuarto, aunque no realiza alguna acción más que permanecer con el brazo al aire y recibir la lluvia de tal modo que su hombro se entumece.

Recupera la cordura a tiempo, bien puede hacer uso de aquello de otra forma por el dinero que se ha gastado… O de eso se intenta convencer.

Busca papel y un sobre que tenía de casualidad ahí en el cajón de la mesita de luz, único mueble además de la cama.

Tras secar apenas sus manos, piensa qué escribir, pero no sale nada de él que no sean pensamientos con ira. Así que decide poner simplemente alguna dedicatoria irónica a propuesta fallida. Pero nada apropiado sale de su mente y al omitir toda la conversación que recuerda, las palabras y voz de Sasha, acaba escribiendo otra cosa. Una referencia de la radio.

Se frustra consigo mismo por ese nuevo ápice de estupidez a la vista. No sirve aunque trate de poner su mente en otra cosa. En que quiere no amarla. Nicolo solo cavila sobre que ella no lo valora lo suficiente para tener una vida con él y él no estará ahí para ser su amante o lo que pretenda que sea seguir en una relación sin futuro claro.

Le cuesta colocar la caja dentro del sobre, con esa inscripción nueva sin sentido claro.

_Otoño de 1940_.


End file.
